Amando o Principe do Gelo (REPOSTAGEM)
by julia.nishioka.73
Summary: Kagome e os outros derrotam Naraku, e o que surpreende a todos é que o último pedido de Naraku, e fora que Kikyou voltasse a vida...e então... ela voltara e Inuyasha ainda com aquela indecisão... então Kagome decide viajar sozinha em busca de um destino feliz...mas...o que acontece quando acaba se apaixonando por Sesshoumaru Taisho o Youkai conhecido por odiar Humanos e ser fri


**__****KAGOME POV'S**

"Muitas vezes... pensamos em como nossa vida é imperfeita... as vezes... coisas ruins, podem ser boas... mas mesmo assim, somos exigentes... aprendi isso, pena que tarde de mais...mas agora, do que adianta me lamentar? tudo já acabou mesmo...

Sou Kagome Higurashi, e obviamente, vocês já conhecem boa parte de minha história, mesmo assim, não inteira... mas agora, irá conhece-la..."

___**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Todos estavam exaustos, após 2 anos, a nossa interminável batalha, chegara ao fim... Naraku, havia perdido...Sesshoumaru, Eu, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, Jaken, Kouga, Ginta, Hakakkun, Miroku... estávamos todos ali... descansando... quando ouvimos um barulho, e do meio das moitas esverdeadas, sai Kikyou, com a mesma feição séria de sempre, Inuyasha, imediatamente levantou-se, surpreso ,e lentamente, com passos extremamente pesados e lentos, aproximou-se daquela, na qual, não sabíamos de onde havia surgido...

-K-kikyou!? s-seu cheiro... é você mesmo..?

-Não Inuyasha, Tá todo mundo olhando para ela porque é tudo trouxa!- diz Kouga com deboche

-...-Meu silêncio demonstrava oque sentia, um vazio... minhas chances de poder viver ao lado de Inuyasha eram quase nulas, apesar de, ele ter me dito que amava e, que queria estar ao meu lado, sinto que o amor dele por Kikyou era incomparável...

-Kikyou-sama? pesávamos que havia morrido...- disse Miroku surpreso

-Aff... sabia, era bom demais para ser verdade, quanto mais eu rezo, mais assombração me aparece!- disse Sango revirando os olhos

-Mas.. como?-pergunta Inuyasha já a abraçando, meu coração, se partiu em pedaços, realmente, acho que não vim á essa mundo para ser feliz...

-Não sei... de repente, me vi na floresta e... ai senti que devia vir nessa direção até que...me encontro com vocês...- diz kikyou

-Pelo visto o Naraku realmente gostava de você em miko...- diz Sesshoumaru frio como sempre

-O que quer dizer com isso Sesshoumaru?- diz Inuyasha com raiva plausível

-Ele quis dizer que... a razão pela qual kikyou ressuscitou, foi por que naraku fez o pedido á joia...- interrompi Sesshoumaru

-...Para que Kikyou... voltasse a vida...-completou Sango

-Em? parece que as mulheres são as mais inteligentes desse Grupo!-disse Sesshoumaru com sarcasmo na voz

-Ora seu...-Inuyasha ia provocar, mas foi interrompido

-Bem, agora que tudo acabou, vamos para casa!-disse Miroku

-É Mesmo, faz tempo que não vamos para a aldeia...-diz Shippou se espreguiçando

–É mesmo! e também...acho que devo visitar minha família...a um mês não os vejo...tudo por causa de um certo hanyou...- eu mandei uma indireta

-Quer que eu te leve?-se oferece Kouga

-Ah! O que você disse bruxa!?-Gritou Inuyasha

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

-BRUXA! ALÉM DE FEIA É SURDA TAMBÉM!?-Gritou irônico

-Inuyasha...-digo calmamente- O-S-U-R-A-W-I!

CATAPOF!

-Idiota...-Digo

-O que você fez com ele garota? Você é idiota?-Diz Kikyou indo salvar Inuyasha

-Cala a boca sua prostituta cor de rosa (desculpem fãns da kikyou)

-OQUEEEEEEEEEE!?- Gritaram Inuyasha e Kikyou juntos

-ORA SUA...-Começou Kikyou, mas Inuyasha a interrompeu

-Deixe Kikyou, ela tem é inveja de você!- Disse Inuyasha, quanto ele proferiu estas palavras, foram como pisoes em meu coração

-Inveja!? Disso dai?- Kouga disse me defendendo, antes mesmo que eu pensasse o que dizer...- Nos poupe Inuyasha, não sei o que você vê nela! e...

-Deixa Kouga! Ele é muito idiota, por isso nada entra na cabeça desse retardado!- Disse Sango, nesse momento, me levantei da pedra no qual estava repousada, chamando a atenção de todos- Kagome-chan, aonde vai?

-Vou ali na terma, tem coisas fedendo nos ares!- digo abanando as mãos e pondo-me a andar.

Nem quis saber de resposta, pois, com apenas um passo dado, meus olhos começaram a marejar, O quanto de sofrimento alguém pode aguentar? Fui até a terma, apenas tirei minhas vestes e entrei, queria relaxar.. queria não...precisava...

**__****SESSHOUMARU POV'S**

Quando a miko do futuro se foi, a tayji com raiva plausível levantou-se e foi em direção de meu meio-irmão

-Qual o seu problema Inuyasha?-disse empurrando-o

-Ora quem você pensa...-começou a miko ressuscitada

-Cala a boca vai Kikyou, nem sei por que ainda não meti um soco no meio da sua cara!-Disse Sango

-Sango...-o Monge tentava acalma-la

- Olha, eu não sou seu amigo! mas acho que se você continuar assim, vai perder a Kagome, e Inuyasha, pode ter certeza, que eu estarei aqui esperando por ela...-disse o Youkai lobo

-Kouga...-o Monge, a Tayji e seus companheiros falaram impressionados

-Jaken, Rin... Vamos embora!- digo chamando atenção dos presentes

-Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!-disseram juntos

Partimos sem problemas, fomos para a direção oeste, a direção na qual estava meu castelo, no meio do caminho, senti o cheiro da jovem miko que a poucos minutos estava á minha presença, decidi que iria dar-lhe uma última visita, não sei exatamente o porque... mas minha fera anterior necessitava dessa "despedida"

-Jaken, Rin, vão para o castelo em minha frente, e Jaken, se alguma acontecer com a Rin, você está morto!

-Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!- disse Rin

-Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! Mas... o que o senhor vai fazer?- Perguntou-me o sapo irritante

-Algo que não é da sua conta!- respondi olhando-o mortalmente

-H-hai Sesshoumaru-sama!- disse já pegando o ah-um

Assim que os dois forma embora, continuei meu caminho, ao chegar em meu destino, a vejo na borda da terma, pensativa, até que esta suspira

-Em... acho que vou voltar para minha era... e casar-me logo com Houjo ter filhos e ter uma vida como todos de minha era...-murmura para si mesma enquanto brincava com a água, neste momento senti uma pontada de possessividade com ciúmes vindo de minha parte Youkai- Hum.. pelo visto você ganhou, otou-san. Vou casar me com o filho do prefeito...o garoto perfeito que me desvelei todos esses anos...-diz rindo de si mesma, mas logo para de rir, sendo que o sorriso foi substituído por um sorriso triste.

Apenas observo suas feições e portes

"Até que ela é bonitinha...PARA! Eu sou Sesshoumaru Taisho príncipe do clã da meia lua e dono das terras do oeste que possui fama por odiar humanos e está achando que ama uma humana? pffffffff "- eu pensei - AH!MAS ADMITA ELA E BONTA, CHEIRA BEM E PELO QUE VIU TEM UM CORPO MAIS BELO QUE MUITAS YOKAIS POR AI...POR QUE NAO APROVEITA QUE ELA ESTA MAGOADA E A TOMA COMO SUA. Ela é uma humana! e fique quieto! VOCE VAI VER QUANDO SE APAIXONAR POR ELA...-disse minha fera saindo de minha mente"

-Q-quem está ai!?- Perguntou

Apenas sai de cima da árvore na qual estava repousado. Percebi que esta, se assustou ao me ver

-S-Sesshoumaru!?- Na surpresa, levantou-se, dando-me uma visão privilegiada de seu corpo, e inconscientemente, minha fera lambeu os beiços, fazendo com que eu fizesse o mesmo, logo ela percebeu que estava nua corou intensamente, e se escondeu através de seu Kimono esquisito, meu lado Youkai não gostou muito- O-o que faz aqui?

-...- Me mantive em silêncio, o que falar?

**__****NARRADORA POV'S**

-RESPONDA!- Gritou Kagome

-Nem este Sesshoumaru sabe...

-...-

-Miko... você vai mesmo voltar para o futuro...?

-Não sei... mas é provável que sim...Ainda hoje, vou para a aldeia... e vou voltar para casa... nem eu mesma sei o porque de estar te contando isso... você deve me achar irritante, deve estar querendo me matar... mas sabe... isso até seria bom...- disse olhando para as estrelas

-Olha... este Sesshoumaru apenas acha que, não deve ligar para o hanyou...

-Sesshoumaru-sama...- ela direcionou seu olhar para ele, fazendo com que os dois olhassem um para os olhos do outro

-Esperou oq...-ele não a deixou falar pois selou nossos lábios e me empurrou delicadamente até eu ser prensada na árvore e começou a abrir o kimono de kagome, sesshoumaru retirou o kimono de kagome deixando-a somente de roupas íntimas, ela estava muito envergonhada, então ele retirou a sua armadura deixando a mostra seus músculos bem talhados e seu grando membro já em pé, ela corou mas deixou a vergonha de lado, kagome o ajudou a retirar o sutiã deixando a mostra seus seios já rígidos de exitação, ele abocanhou o seio direito enquanto acariciava o esquerdo com as mãos, ele alterava entre beijos, sucções e mordiscadas dando atenção a ambos, kagome beijava o pescoço do lorde, sesshoumaru desceu os beijos e mordiscadas pela barriga da miko até chegar a feminilidade dela, ele lambeu a feminilidade da mesma a fazendo gemer.

–ahhn...se...sshoumaru-sama-gemia a miko

Logo ele tomou novamente os lábios da miko e abocanhou novamente o seio direito dela enquanto penetrava um dedo na feminilidade dela sentindo o hímen de kagome, ele penetrava os dedos ora com um ora com dois a fazendo gemer um pouco alto, logo ela não se aguentou e gozou, ele retirou os dedos da feminilidade dela e lambeu, ele já sabia que ela estava pronta então se posicionou entre as pernas dela.

–vai doer um pouco...-avisou ele

-...-ela não diz nada, apenas lhe direciona um sorriso  
ele penetrou com tudo e a ouviu gemer de dor, então sentiu o cheiro de sangue e soube que ela não era mais virgem, deixou seu membro dentro dela um pouco para que ela se acostumasse e começou a dar leves estocadas e a ouviu gemer.

–ma...mais...ra...rapi...do...ahhn-gemia ela.

Então ele aumentou a velocidade fazendo com que ela gemesse mais alto, ela começou a mecher o quadril acompanhando o movimento dele e arrancando alguns gemidos do lorde, ainda dentro dela ele abocanhou o seio esquerdo dela, com uma mão ela segurava os cabelos do lorde e com a outra cravava as unhas nas costas dele fazendo escorrer alguns filetes de sangue e isso o exitava mais ainda, ele mordeu o pescoço de kagome a marcando e logo depois fez um corte em seu braço e pingou um pouco de sangue nos furos do pescoço dela a marcando, e ela inconsequentimente mordeu o pescoço dele um pouco forte fazendo escorrer um pouco de sangue, ele fez um pequeno corte no braço dela e pingou o sangue onde a miko mordeu assim também o marcando como dela, logo ela não aguentou e gozou e logo depois ele, sesshoumaru se retirou de dentro dela e eles caíram exaustos, ele aninhou ela em seus braços e sussurrou...

-Eu...eu te amo...-Ela se assustou com tal declaração, e como se lesse a mente dela,ele responde- não sei desde quando, mas sei que sinto algo...

-Sesshou...maru...-e então ela cai no sono...

**__****NO DIA SEGUINTE...**

No dia seguinte, kagome acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto e se levantou com cuidado para não acordar sesshoumaru, ela foi até o rio que tinha ali e levou um susto...

–AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-kagome

Sesshoumaru despertou e foi até ela.

–o que foi?-perguntou ele

–o que aconteceu comigo?-perguntou ela

–eu te marquei e você virou youkai-falou ele calmo

–mas eu achei que viraria uma hanyou-falou ela aflita

–Acho que foi a pureza do meu sangue e por que você era pura quando te marquei, por isso virou uma youkai pura-sesshoumaru- Você... se arrempendeu..?

-N-Não! Eu só levei um susto!

Kagome tinha longos cabelos prateados que iam até depois do quadril, os olhos ficaram de cor âmbar profundo, ela tinha as mesmas marcas no rosto e no corpo que sesshoumaru e também tinha a pele bastante pálida, lábios carnudos e avermelhados, também o corpo que já era desenvolvido ficou mais ainda e com um ar sensual, capaz de enlouquecer qualquer homem, ela desistiu de verificar se era um sonho e sorriu logo em seguida entrou na á saiu e se vestiu devidamente ela falou..

– Sesshoumaru?

–sim?

–eu...tenho de ir para casa minha mãe deve estar preocupada..

–tudo bem...mas quando você volta?

–daqui a algumas semanas..

–hum ok mas vou sentir sua falta!-disse ele

–Eu também- eu disse dando-lhe um selinho

–vou aproveitar que você vai para casa para ver como andam minhas terras e então...a gente se encontra aqui ok?

–ok!-

Mas antes dela sair ele a chama

–Kagome! tome!- disse me estendendo um lindo colar, com uma safira em formato de meia-lua

-Oq que é isso:?

-O colar da marcação, faz com que você se torne humana assim que usa-lo...

-Arigato!

Nos despedimos com um longo beijo e ele foi embora e eu fui para acampamento, chegando lá..

– Kah-chan! aonde você foi eu estava preocupada!- disse sango vindo sua minha direção

–Gome-ne sango! eu acabei ficando por lá...-disse sem graça

–Kagome-sama! você esteve fora a noite toda...o que você aprontou?- disse Miroku malicioso

–HENTAI!-gritou lhe dando um tapa na cabeça

–...Gente...-Kagome começou e os dois a olharam- eu vou para casa um pouco ok? volto em uma semana!

–Uma semana?

–É eu tenho de ficar um pouco por lá e pensar! diga ao Shippou quando ele acordar que volto logo...e aliais cadê o inuyasha?

-Er...bem...-começou Miroku

-Olha kah-chan...não vou mentir pra você...mas...ele saiu com kikyou para buscar lenha...

-Ok...quando ele voltar diga para ele que eu fui pra minha era...- disse calma, e essa calma assustou sango, pois normalmente, a amiga choraria ou correria em direção do poço...

E foi embora...mas no meio do caminho ela ouvi gemidos e então o segue e fica horrorizada! Inuyasha e Kikyou estavam... transando...então sai correndo chorando e decidi que não deixaria mais inuyasha pisar em cima daquele orgulho que apesar de pouco, ela ainda possuia...

...

___**KAGOME POV'S**_

Quando eu cheguei no poço come ossos vi que ele não abria! e fui falar com kaede

–Kaede-obaa-chan!o poço não quer abrir!o que eu faço?

–Acho que foi porque o Naraku fez o desejo a joia...

-Ah, não! Não me diga que...

-Sim...você está impossibilitada de voltar para a sua era... Mas Eu acho que sei como abrir...mas você vai ter de se esforçar muito!

–Como?

–Tenho uma amiga de uma aldeia vizinha que treina somente mikos puras!

-Sério?

–Sim! e ela já está vindo para cá! pois ela queria falar comigo...é uma boa oportunidade!

–hum!

...

–Então quer dizer que a senhora vai me aceitar como pupila?-Pergunto feliz

–Sim! mesmo não sendo mais pura de corpo sua alma é muito forte! e também vou treinar suas habilidades de Youkai!

–Arigato!

De agora em diante minha vida vai mudar! vou esquecer inuyasha!

"era o que estava em minha mente..."


End file.
